A Royal Gathering
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: My niece was watching The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast the other day so i got an idea to write about what would happen if they all got together.


Chapter One

"Charming?" Cinderella called, searching the castle for her husband. "Charming?" She called again. At that moment, Cinderella felt something run across her feet. She looked down. Two mice were trying to get her attention.

"Cinderelly." Jaq waved.

Cinderella got on her knees to listen to her two friends. "Yes, Jaq?"

"The Princy is in the southern corridor." Jaq replied. Just then, the king's cat walked in. "Got to go." He said, dragging Gus along.

Cinderella made her way to the southern corridor. "Charming." She called again.

This time, two arms reached out, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a room.

"I hate that name." Prince Charming said. "My mom was the one who named me and that was because my dad was out of the country at the time."

"I love your name." Cinderella stated. Prince Charming looked into his wife's eyes. She amazed him day after day.

"I love it that you love my name." He replied. "When I was younger, I had everyone call me Charm, but my dad got mad. He said that wasn't the name I was born with."

"I wasn't born with the name Cinderella. My mom named me Ella. When my dad died and Lady Tremaine made me her servant, I got covered in cinder, so I renamed myself Cinderella." She informed him.

"You're so beautiful." He stated. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. After a few moments, they broke apart. "You wanted me for something?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Our guests will soon be here." She said.

The prince slapped his hand against his forehead. "I totally forgot about that."

"What would you do without me?" Cinderella asked, jokingly.

"I would be lost without you." Prince Charming replied.

"Shall we?" She asked. She slipped her hand in his.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Announcing Prince Charming and Princess Cinderella." The Grand Duke said as they entered. Charming led her to their thrones and waited for her to sit down before he took his seat. When they were seated, Charming leaned over and whispered in Cinderella's ear. "At least both our names start with the letter C." Cinderella had to stifle a giggle.

Trumpets started to sound. "Announcing the arrival of Prince Eric and Princess Ariel." The Grand Duke announced, reading off a scroll of paper.

The doors opened and a young handsome man, with black hair, entered. At his side was a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair. When they reached the throne, Charming and Cinderella stood and each royal couple bowed to each other.

"Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine have just arrived." The Grand Duke said once more. One by one, each prince and princess arrived. There was Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, Prince Beast and Princess Belle, and Prince Milo, and Princess Kida.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hi, I'm Cinderella." Cinderella introduced herself to all of the princesses. They were sitting at the food table while all the princes bonded.

"I'm Jasmine." The princess with long black hair said. "I'm from Agrabah."

"I'm Ariel. I'm from…" The redhead started. She stopped. "I'm from Atlantica."

"Where's that?" Cinderella and the others were intrigued.

"It's in the ocean. I was a mermaid." Ariel sat down and told her story of her life and how she became human and married Eric.

"Wow, I thought my life was bad." Cinderella stated. One by one, each princess told their story. Some of these princesses were born into royalty. There was Kida, Jasmine, Aurora and Ariel. Then there were princesses who married into royalty like, her and Belle.

Just then, the Princes walked up. "Charming, I would like to introduce you to everyone." Cinderella said.

"Charming? That's a name I haven't heard yet." Aurora said.

"I guess my mother thought that I would grow up to be charming so that's what she named me." Prince Charming laughed.

Cinderella wrapped her arm around his waist. "She was right."

"Thanks honey." Charming replied. The others laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -

After taking a ride through the kingdom and eating dinner, Charming and Cinderella showed everyone their rooms.

Before they got to the first room, Pom-pom came hissing into the corridor. "That reminds me. You will find birds and mice here. They're our friends." Cinderella said.

"Yeah, you don't have to be afraid of them." Prince Charming agreed, thinking back to when Cinderella's wicked stepmother got her hands on Cinderella's fairy godmother's wand, reversed time to make him marry Anastasia instead of Cinderella. Jaq and Gus helped them to get back together.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"It seems like you made some new friends." Charming said, crawling into bed.

"I did." Cinderella replied, slipping on her nightgown. "They're really nice."

"They're here for a week or two, so have fun, take them shopping, dancing, or whatever you want to do. Don't forget that the ball is the night before they go home." Charming informed her.

"That's right. I have to talk to Fairy Godmother and ask if she can help me with a new dress." Cinderella said, finally crawling into bed. She leaned over and blew the candle out.


End file.
